Hanako Momochi (Earth-1513)
For the mainstream character see: Clarice Wagner, or see alternate reality versions. Hanako Momochi (b. August 20) is a shinigami, and the captain of the 14th Division of the Gotei 13, and her lieutenant is Mai Yūgana. She was previously the lieutenant of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Soifon. 'History' Early Years Hanako was born into the Momochi family. After graduating from the Academy, Hanako was assigned to the Second Division, and was eventually promoted to the rank of lieutenant, and became the head of the Patrol Unit of the Stealth Force. Expansion of Gotei 13 With the expansion of the Gotei 13 in 1981, Hanako was recommended by Soifon to become captain, due to her strength. She was named the captain of the 14th Division, assigning Mai Yūgana as her lieutenant. 'Powers' Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordswoman: Hanako is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. *'Whip Mastery:' Hanako is quite masterful with a whip-like weapon. She is able to move Tsuta Urushi's Shikai form with little effort, able to control the direction of the attack with great ease to better confuse the enemy. She is also capable of wielding the released Tsuta Urushi in both her right and left hands. Shunpo Expert: Hanako is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Kidō Expert: Hanako possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. She can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though she generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Hanako is very proficient in healing techniques. Immense Spiritual Power: Hanako possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, she possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Her Reiatsu is green. Hakuda Expert: Having worked closely with the 2nd Division, Hanako has been able to train with the Stealth Squads and become a highly proficient user of Hakuda. Hanako can take on average armed opponents and those many times her size easily. She is well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where she is lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give her an edge in battle. Enhanced Strength: Hanako possesses great physical strength. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intelligence: Hanako possesses genius-level intelligence. Strength level Weaknesses 'Appearance' *'Hair:' Hanako has long wavy brown hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Make-up:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Zanpakutō: Tsuta Urushi ("Poison Ivy") is Hanako's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of four-petaled gold-coloured flower. It has a gold guard, with green hilt-wrapping and a dark green sheath. Her Zanpakutō is a Nature-type. *'Shikai:' Tsuta Urushi's release command is "Bloom" ("Mankai"). In its Shikai form, Tsuta Urushi's blade straightens, becomes longer (similar to a rapier), turns green and produces tiny thorns all over the blade. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Tsuta Urushi allows Hanako to control the earth, the nature around her and produce poison. Tsuta Urushi can become even longer and can then be used as a whip. ***''Rose Velvet:'' Covers the ground in thorns. ***''Thorn Spray:'' When shot, the thorns from the whip will also increase in size, to about two feet long. ***''Leech Seed:'' These seeds will begin to slowly absorb the person's spirit energy, the more the person uses their spirit energy, the quicker the seeds grow. *'Bankai:' Seii no Bara ("Rose of Sincerity"). Upon activation, Hanako's Zanpakutō forces trees to grow on any surface in an instant, creating a dense forest of flowering trees. During the forest's formation, Hanako can have the branch restrain any target(s) that try to attack her before the formation of the forest is complete. Her Zanpakutō reverts back into its sealed form. **''Bankai Special Ability:'' The flowers that appear produce pollen, which is then released into the atmosphere and when inhaled, renders any afflicted target unconscious. Hanako can also control where the pollen spreads so it does not affect her nor her comrades. With enough willpower, it is possible to regain consciousness. However, in order to counter the technique fully, either the trees themselves must be destroyed completely or the target must continue to remain elevated above the dispersed pollen. ***''Mother Catastrophe:'' The earth is torn apart with a single strike of Hanako's Zanpakutō. The debris, from the strike is launched high into the air and gathered to form a massive mountain like structure that falls towards the ground and crushes anything caught in it's wake. ***''Ground Gladius:'' Her Zanpakutō is slammed into the ground, raising the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade. 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Shinigamis Category:Married Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Leo (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-1513 Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Healers Category:Twins